Experiment
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Sherlock's conducts some experiments on John.
1. Sheet Music Experiment

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

John paused in his tea making. He'd been standing there, preparing their breakfast, when the sweet tones of Sherlock's violin filled the flat. He smiled, loving it when Sherlock played.

He didn't turn around until he was going to put the cup and saucer on the table, when he froze.

There Sherlock was, in front of the window in only a sheet. And no pants. His left arm was visible while the right was bundled up. It was so he could hold the instrument and finger the strings properly. A large amount of sheet was gripping the bow as it slid across the strings creating beautiful music.

John's ears pleasantly accepted the auditory caress with glee, while his eyes feasted on the pale flesh that was open for ogling.

He caught himself and set the cup down gently, trying to rid himself of the perverted thoughts running through his mind. So Sherlock was scrumptious. He already knew that. But he couldn't make his interest so bloody obvious!

Oh God the sheet was slipping! And Sherlock was doing nothing to halt its slow descent.

He swallowed a mouthful of piping hot tea. It was scalding but he used that to distract himself from the vision that Sherlock was.

A few more seconds of swaying hips and a now bare torso and John got up suddenly and moved toward the bathroom. At least he hadn't had a shower yet. Because he needed a cold one pronto.

* * *

Sherlock watched John disappear into the bathroom and smirked to himself. All according to plan.

He continued to play the music softly, pleased that the experiment had produced such positive results.

**John is Attracted to Sherlock:**

****Hypothesis: John's lingering glances, smiles and touches seem to mean more than that of a friend or flatmate. It requires further investigation.****

**Experiment #1**

**Actions Taken: Playing stimulating music in only a sheet, wearing no pants underneath. Allowing the sheet to 'slip' and show skin.**

**Conclusion: Dilated eyes and elevated pulse. Growing erection. John is now taking a cold shower.**

**Thoughts: John seems to enjoy my skin. Does he enjoy all skin or just my own?**

**Proceeding Action: Onto Experiment #2.**

**Experiment #2**

**Actions Taken: Have yet to be decided.**

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics. *_Need to Know Basis_* Johnlock/telephathic John/BAMFJohn, *_According to You, I am Beautiful_* Sort of Johnlock, Sherlock thinks about John. Fluffy. And *_Sherrinford_* Johnlock/fluffy and cute. John has a doll that looks like Sherlock. He's had it since he was eight. *_Sherlocksexual_* Johnlock, fluff, John's isn't gay. He's Sherlocksexual. *_Kisses_* Johnlock/fluff/ It's Christmas and John wants to give Sherlock a kiss! :)**

**See ya! :D**


	2. Dressing Gown Experiment

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**John is Attracted to Sherlock:**

**Hypothesis:**John's lingering glances, smiles and touches seem to mean more than that of a friend or flatmate. It requires further investigation.

**Experiment #1**

**Actions Taken: **Playing stimulating music in only a sheet, wearing no pants underneath. Allowing the sheet to 'slip' and show skin.

**Conclusion:**Dilated eyes and elevated pulse. Growing erection. John is now taking a cold shower.

**Thoughts:**John seems to enjoy my skin. Does he enjoy all skin or just my own?

**Outcome:** Success

**Proceeding Action: **Onto Experiment #2.

**Experiment #2**

**Actions Taken: **Walking around in only a housecoat with definitely no pants on.

**Conclusion:** Dilated eyes, elevated pulse, growing erection, flushed skin, incoherence. Another cold shower.

**Thoughts:** John seems to have an ironclad will. He wants it, but does not take what he wants. Is he respecting my personal space, me as a person or some other reason?

**Outcome:** Success

**Proceeding Action:** Onto Experiment #3

**Experiment #3**

**Actions Taken:** Have yet to be decided.

* * *

John had been minding his own business, typing up and entry for the last case, when he heard Sherlock enter the room. And then he glanced over and got an eyeful.

Sherlock was naked! As in, only his dressing gown was covering him. Not even wearing pants!

John flushed morbidly and turned away, hoping that his daft friend would notice the problem and fix it. He never thought that Sherlock was so...well endowed.

His entire being froze. It was embarrassing! He wanted to look, but he couldn't do that. It was wrong. And he wasn't gay! Right? His mouth fought to say something, but he couldn't think.

And then Sherlock threw himself on the sofa with a theatrical moan, making the gown fly open.

John squeaked lightly and shut the computer down after changing the password. He needed another shower.

He rested his head against the shower wall and groaned, knowing what it meant.

He was gay.

For Sherlock.

Mother of God, why?

* * *

Sherlock was smirking as he artfully arranged himself on the sofa, for when John returned.

This was a fun experiment.

**A/N: Done!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics.**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
